¿Dónde está Hotaru?
by NiosKlastenos
Summary: Lo que comenzó como un simple juego, pronto se convirtió en la misión más complicada a la cual Haruka se haya tenido que enfrentar en su vida.


El programa acababa de terminar y los créditos pasaban a gran velocidad por la gran pantalla del televisor.

Hotaru se sentía satisfecha, se había divertido bastante. El capítulo había tenido un comienzo algo lento y aburrido, y la niña estuvo a muy poco de pedir el control para apagar el televisor, pero luego lograron captar su atención por completo con un giro inesperado en la trama. De esos que te dejan con la boca abierta.

Y cómo adoraba cuando algo la sorprendía.

Había sido una sorpresa agradable, claro está. No como cuando descubres que han preparado la comida que menos te gusta para cenar. Esa clase de sorpresas no le gustaban a Hotaru.

\- Ya terminó mi programa. – Avisó la pequeña a la rubia que estaba acompañándola. Haruka, quien tenía el turno de cuidarla, se encontraba recostada en el sofá del salón. Tenía una revista deportiva entre sus manos. – Papá Haruka, ya terminó… -

\- De seguro le sigue alguna otra caricatura, bebé. – No estaba para nada poniendo atención a la niña. – Puedes ver otro capítulo si quieres. –

Era una idea tentadora, pero Hotaru prefirió rechazarla.

\- Solo tengo permitido ver caricaturas por una hora y media en la mañana, y después otra hora en la tarde. – Como toda niña, ella tenía ciertos horarios que cumplir. Su tiempo para ver la televisión ya había terminado, así que tenía que continuar con lo siguiente en su agenda personal. – Ahora quiero jugar a algo contigo, papá Haruka. –

La mayor bajó la revista y quedó viendo a la pequeña con cierta curiosidad.

\- ¿Jugar? ¿Las dos? – Ella ya no tenía edad para esta clase de pedidos.

¡Oh! ¡Qué buena idea! Usaría su edad como excusa.

\- Ya estoy muy grande para esas cosas, Hotaru. – ¿Era ese un puchero formándose en los labios de su pequeña?

Esperen un momento…

¡Si! ¡Este era el inicio de un berrinche!

\- Siempre dices lo mismo. – Los labios de la niña temblaban, pequeños sollozos escapaban de ellos. Y sus diminutos ojos oscuros brillaban como si estuvieran hechos de cristal. Era inminente, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar. – Yo quiero que juguemos a algo… -

\- Está bien, Hotaru. – Aceptó finalmente la rubia. – No hay necesidad de llorar. –

\- ¡Bien! – El puchero desapareció mágicamente. De hecho, Hotaru ahora tenía una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro. - ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Voy a jugar con papá Haruka! –

Simplemente vergonzoso.

Ella, una guerrera del sistema solar, protectora de la Princesa de la luna, sobreviviente de incontables batallas; y acababa de ser manipulada por su hija.

Bueno, ésta sería la última vez. Ya no pensaba caer nunca más en sus artimañas.

\- ¿Y a qué se supone que vamos a jugar? – Preguntó la mayor. Su revista yacía olvidada sobre la mesa de centro, y ahora, sentada de forma correcta en el sofá, ponía atención a la niña.

\- ¡Vamos a jugar a las escondidas! – Ese era el juego predilecto de Hotaru. – Tú cuentas y yo me escondo. –

\- ¿Escondidas? – Haruka esperaba un reto más complicado. Bueno, estas actividades eran populares entre los pequeños. Esto sería pan comido. – Bien, pero pondremos una regla especial. –

\- ¿Cuál? –

\- El juego se termina en el mismo instante en que te encuentre. – Tenía otra revista más que leer, así que apelaría a este recurso para ahorrarse tiempo que podía ocupar en sus propios intereses. - ¿Qué me dices, pequeña luciérnaga? – Haruka le ofreció su mano.

La niña estiró la suya para sellar esta regla como oficial.

\- Creo que está bien. – Por su parte no había problema alguno. – Pero si no logras encontrarme y yo gano, me tendrás que comprar esas galletas que me gustan mucho. –

\- ¿Las que traen glaseado de chocolate blanco? –

\- ¡Esas mismas! -Hotaru ya podía saborearlas. – Entonces… - Quitó su mano del agarre y partió corriendo a toda prisa por la puerta del salón. - ¡Encuéntrame! –

Haruka se levantó de su asiento con toda la calma del mundo. No había necesidad de ponerse seria, puesto que solo se trataba de un simple juego. Además, quería darle algo de ventaja a su pequeña.

\- ¿Hasta qué número debería contar? – La rubia se fue hasta el muro más cercano a ella. – Creo que hasta cincuenta estaría bien. –

Cubrió sus ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el muro. Sin querer, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- _Esto será tan divertido y sencillo._ – Pensó entonces.

Una vez resumido su conteo, Haruka se separó del muro y partió por la puerta hacia el pasillo principal de la casa. Mientras caminaba, pensaba también en los factores que tenía en su contra y a favor para ganar este juego.

Hotaru, pequeña luciérnaga. A pesar de que crece de forma irregular cada día, sigue siendo en teoría de baja estatura.

\- _Podrá esconderse en variados lugares. Como es pequeña, cabe en cualquier rincón. –_ Este era uno de los puntos que para Haruka sería desfavorable. – _Y lo peor es que nuestra casa es bastante amplia._ – Eso multiplicaba la dificultad y ponía las cosas complicadas para la rubia. – _Pero así será aún más divertido._ – Ahora sí este juego lucía como un reto digno para ella.

Las contadas ventajas de Haruka iban desde su remarcable velocidad y agilidad, el conocimiento del terreno y su contrincante, hasta la existencia de "aliadas" que podían contribuir con información para que ella pudiera alcanzar la preciada victoria.

\- ¿Has visto a Hotaru? –

Fue la pregunta que hizo Haruka apenas puso pie en la cocina. Allí se encontraba Setsuna, que a esas horas de la tarde decidió ponerse a preparar unas deliciosas galletas para la hora de la cena.

La morena apartó la vista del horno y se quedó viendo a la otra mujer con la característica serenidad que solo ella posee. Sus bellos ojos granate fijos en la rubia.

\- ¿Acaso no la estabas cuidando tú? – Cuestionó Setsuna. – Haruka, no llevas ni una hora con Hotaru y ya la perdiste… -

\- ¡No, eso nunca! -Ella no era tan irresponsable como para dejar que algo así ocurriera. – Estamos jugando. Escondidas y esas cosas. Ya sabes, yo cuento y ella se esconde. –

Setsuna se hizo con un guante de cocina para proteger su mano. Según el reloj temporizador, estas galletas ya debían estar listas, así que abrió la puerta del horno y echó un vistazo a sus dulces creaciones.

\- ¿Escondidas con Hotaru? – Negó con la cabeza mientras retiraba la bandeja de galletas y la dejaba sobre el mueble más cercano. – Caíste en su trampa, Haruka. –

La otra mujer hizo una mueca de confusión. Acercándose al lado de la morena, hizo un movimiento rápido alzando la cabeza, un gesto silencioso que le pedía a Setsuna explicarse, pues no sabía de qué hablaba.

\- Nunca debes jugar a las escondidas con Hotaru. – La guardiana del tiempo lo había aprendido por experiencia propia. – Ella es increíblemente buena en ese juego. –

Haruka arqueó ambas cejas de la impresión.

Bien, esta era información interesante. Y quizás también una exageración, pues no hay forma alguna de que una niña (o niño) sea lo suficientemente brillante como para superar a un adulto en un juego tan básico como las escondidas.

Pero es Hotaru de quien estamos hablando. Ella de por sí es una niña especial.

Sin mencionar que la información la entrega Setsuna, una fuente siempre fidedigna.

\- ¡Haruka! – Vino el regaño por parte de la morena justo cuando la rubia asaltó su bandeja de galletas y se robó una. – Ten cuidado, recién las saqué del horno. –

\- Me gustan las cosas ardientes. – Dijo con picardía. Acto seguido, lanzó la galleta dentro de su boca e intentó masticar.

Trató, pues estaba muy caliente como para hacer eso.

\- _¡Dah! ¡Cadiente!_ –

\- Te lo dije. – Se escuchó decir a Setsuna con cierta satisfacción en su tono de voz.

Haruka tuvo que resoplar un par de veces antes de poder comer su galleta. Con la lengua afuera, adolorida y quemada, marchó hasta la salida de la cocina. Antes de partir, recibió un último consejo de Setsuna.

\- No subestimes a Hotaru, nunca. –

La rubia lanzó una rápida mirada por sobre su hombro.

\- No lo haré. – Aseguró a la otra.

Abandonó el lugar en rotundo silencio, sus ojos velozmente cambiando de dirección, observando el entorno en busca de Hotaru.

Tenía que cambiar de táctica, rápido. Si deseaba ganar este juego, quizás debía comenzar a pensar como su contrincante.

\- _Si yo fuera Hotaru, ¿dónde me escondería?_ – Lo meditó por unos cuantos segundos. - _¿Dónde?_ –

Acto seguido, Haruka partió trotando por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a una puerta que abrió con un rápido movimiento.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Te atra…! – El grito murió en su garganta al percatarse que el baño estaba desolado. Ni un alma, nadie. Hotaru no estaba acá. - ¡Rayos! – Molesta, Haruka cerró la puerta para tener un momento de privacidad.

Un par de minutos después, cierta rubia dejó el baño mientras se secaba sus manos húmedas contra su pantalón.

Un escaneo rápido al área arrojó el mismo resultado de veces anteriores: Sin pistas del escondite de Hotaru.

\- _Es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado._ –

¿Cuál otro sitio en este hogar era perfecto para que una niña se pudiera esconder?

\- ¡Te tengo! – Nuevamente fracaso.

Su pequeña no se encontraba en su propio cuarto, menos dentro de su armario. Con evidente mal humor asomándose en las facciones de su rostro, Haruka usó más de la fuerza necesaria para cerrar las puertas del armario, provocando que una de éstas terminase soltándose y cayendo frente a sus pies.

\- Uh… – Suspiró con pesadez. – Tendré que reparar esto después. –

Retrocedió unos pasos y se posicionó justo en medio de la oscura habitación. Se puso a pensar nuevamente sobre los posibles escondites que su pequeña pudo haber elegido. Aparte de este cuarto cuarto, ya había revisado el de Setsuna, y el que Michiru y ella utilizan, pero en todos los casos obtuvo resultados negativos.

¿Y si Hotaru decidió esconderse fuera de la casa? Tenían un patio grande, también un antejardín precioso lleno de flores que Setsuna cuida con mucho amor.

Pensándolo bien, quizás no en el antejardín. Nadie tiene permitido pisar o dañar las flores. Esconderse allí sería una muy mala idea.

\- ¡Pero en el patio tenemos un árbol! – Puede ser que Hotaru se haya subido en él para esconderse.

Pero aún, quizás subió sin siquiera saber cómo bajarse y por eso no ha aparecido aún para acabar con este juego.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en esto? ¿Media hora ya? Haruka, sinceramente, no estaba contando los minutos. Pero sentía ya que este asunto se había extendido por una innecesaria cantidad de tiempo.

Este juego de escondidas debía acabar, mejor si era ella la que terminaba como la vencedora absoluta.

\- ¿Luciérnaga? – La rubia sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago el momento justo en que llegó frente al árbol y se percató que no había nadie escondido entre sus ramas. - ¿Dónde te metiste, Hotaru? –

¿Por qué no lograba dar con su pequeña?

\- ¿Estás allá arriba? -Exclamó, usando ambas manos juntas, acomodadas frente a su boca, para amplificar en algo su voz. Estaba gritando en dirección al techo. - ¡Si estás allí, bájate! ¡Es peligroso! –

No hubo ni una clase de respuesta.

\- _¿Y si le ocurrió algo malo? ¿Qué tal si salió a la calle y se marchó lejos de acá para esconderse?_ – Inaudito. Un simple juego la tenía así de mal. ¿En qué momento comenzó a preocuparse tanto? Cielos, tenía que conservar la calma. – _Quizás se escondió en un rincón y un insecto la picó…_ -

¡Por Urano, calmarse, no preocuparse más!

\- Ella se encuentra bien. Hotaru está escondida acá adentro, en casa. – Se trató de convencer a sí misma la rubia. – Ella sabe que no debe salir sola a la calle… -

De reojo captó el movimiento de una sombra sigilosa que pasó desde el fondo del pasillo hasta el salón principal.

¡Pequeña escurridiza e inteligente! Nadie busca donde cuenta. Muy buena jugada.

\- ¡Ahora sí te tengo! – Haruka atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos a su contrincante. - ¡Gané! –

\- ¿Qué clase de juego me tiene a mí como objetivo a capturar? –

¿Era necesario quedar en ridículo de esta forma con su pareja?

Las mejillas de la rubia se pintaron de carmín cuando Michiru realizó aquella pregunta. Sin responder, liberó a la mujer de su agarre y se apartó de su lado.

Carraspeó un par de veces antes de encontrar su voz.

\- Perdón. – Fue la simple respuesta que entregó Haruka.

\- No, querida, no hay problema. Está bien, me gustan tus abrazos. – Aseguró Michiru con una bella sonrisa en sus labios. Luego descansó una de sus manos sobre una de las mejillas de su amada. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –

\- Jugando a las escondidas con Hotaru. Yo cuento y busco, ella se esconde. –

\- ¿Con Hotaru? – Repitió la de melena ondulada. – Vaya, me temo que este juego no terminará bien para ti, Haruka. –

Michiru partió con calma hacia la cocina siendo seguida de cerca por su pareja.

\- ¿Tú también, Michi? – Primero Setsuna, ahora ella. – No entiendo qué tipo de trauma tienen con las escondidas y Hotaru. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? ¿Cuál es el problema? –

La de cabellera aguamarina se detuvo a pasos de su destino y volteó para responder a su pareja.

\- No vas a poder encontrarla. – Fue concisa y directa. – Ella es muy buena en este juego. –

Michiru ingresó a la cocina, siendo recibida por le grato saludo y sonrisa de Setsuna.

\- Huele delicioso. – Comentó la artista al acercarse a la olla donde se terminaba de cocinar la cena de aquel día. – Muero por comer lo que preparaste hoy, Setsuna. –

\- Estará listo muy pronto. –

A lo que Michiru partió a buscar las cosas necesarias para preparar la mesa, Haruka apareció y se apoyó derrotada contra el marco de la puerta. Su expresión dramática le causó gracia a Setsuna.

\- ¿Aún no la encuentras? – Preguntó la guardiana del tiempo a la rubia.

\- ¿Te parece este el rostro de alguien que le ganó a su hija en las escondidas? –

Eso respondió su pregunta a la perfección.

\- No te sientas mal, no eres la única en esto. Michiru, yo también, hemos perdido ante Hotaru. –

\- Yo aún no pierdo. – Corrigió Haruka hablando entre dientes.

\- Ruka… - Michiru llegó junto a su amada cargando los cubiertos. Cuatro tenedores, cuatro cucharas y cuatro tenedores. La cena estaría lista en cualquier momento. – Vamos, ríndete. –

¿Era este su cruel destino? ¿De verdad había perdido ante su hija?

\- Lo hiciste bien, Haruka. Yo no habría llegado tan lejos como tú. – Para reconfortarla, Michiru le entregó un dulce beso en sus labios. Fue corto, pero logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia.

\- Está bien. – Aceptó finalmente. – Pero esto no significa nada. Como Sailor Senshi y protectora de nuestra princesa, rendirme es una opción que nunca consideraría en una batalla real. Solo es aplicable a juegos. –

Es así como Haruka terminó en el salón donde todo comenzó. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que este juego se tornaría tan complicado, pero ocurrió de tal forma y la guerrera de Urano tendría que aceptar su derrota.

\- Bien, aquí vamos… -

Respiró hondo, llenó sus pulmones de aire y se sintió lista para lo siguiente que haría.

\- ¡Me rindo! ¡Hotaru, tú ganas! – Fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la casa, y quizás también fuera de ella. Haruka oficialmente entregaba la victoria a su pequeña. - ¡Ya puedes salir de tu escondite con tranquilidad! –

Nada.

\- ¡Ya no quiero jugar más! – Volvió a gritar, incluso con mayor potencia que antes. - ¡Ganaste, pequeña luciérnaga! –

Aún nada.

\- ¿Hotaru? – Bien, se estaba comenzando a preocupar de nuevo. - ¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste…?! –

\- ¡Sí, fuerte y claro! –

Haruka saltó de la impresión justo cuando Hotaru apareció desde su espalda y la abrazó. Lo único que veía eran sus diminutos brazos tratando de rodear sus piernas. Se le hizo tan tierno. Tanto, que no pudo resistir la urgencia de voltear, agacharse frente a su hija y abrazarla.

\- Bien hecho, Hotaru. – Dijo una vez que se separó de la niña. – Le ganaste a papá Haruka. –

\- ¡Gané! ¡Yo gané! – Celebró la pequeña. - ¡Soy la reina de las escondidas! –

Esa frase le sacó unas buenas carcajadas a Haruka.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde te escondite? – Preguntó a la menor.

Hotaru negó rotundamente con su cabeza.

\- Es un secreto. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh vaya! Y yo que quería saber de tu magnífico escondite para luego ganarle a todos. – La rubia se hizo con la niña entre sus brazos y la levantó con facilidad. Frente a frente, Haruka notó el rastro de suciedad que Hotaru tenía justo en la punta de su nariz. Con cuidado, usando un dedo, limpió el área sucia. – Esas galletas con glaseado de chocolate blanco son todas tuyas. –

\- No, está bien así. Ya no las quiero, papá Haruka. – Hotaru se abrazó al cuello de la mayor. – En un principio las quería, pero ahora ya no. Me divertí tanto que olvidé que estaba jugando para ganarlas. –

\- ¿Hablas en serio? –

\- Sí, nuestro acuerdo ya no corre. –

Haruka nunca iba a terminar de impresionarse con lo maravillosa que era Hotaru. La llegada de ella a su vida hizo que todo fuera mejor.

\- ¡La cena está lista! – Se escuchó desde la cocina. - ¡Recuerden lavarse las manos! – Era Michiru quien les recordaba esto.

Hotaru volvió al suelo, y una vez allí, Haruka le desordenó ligeramente su cabellera.

\- Te reto a una carrera hasta el baño. – Dijo la mayor, impaciente y deseosa de que su pequeña aceptara. – La que gana puede comerse el postre de la otra. –

\- ¡Está bien! – Se trataba de un postre, Hotaru nunca se podría negar a uno extra a la hora de la cena. - ¡Ya verás cómo te gano! – Y partió corriendo fuera del salón, ganando ventaja importante ante el descuido de Haruka.

\- ¡Tenía que contar hasta tres! – Fingiendo estar ofendida y molesta, Haruka fue detrás de Hotaru a velocidad promedio. Se estaba midiendo, no quería ir más rápido que ella. - ¡No dejaré que me ganes nuevamente! – La verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de ganar.

El postre de hoy es el favorito de Hotaru, así que perder nuevamente no sonaba tan mal después de todo.


End file.
